We Belong Together
by cheydale4
Summary: What if the one person you thought you were going to spend forever with, cut it short. Or what if he chooses someone else and you don't have any say. Or what if 3 months after he walked out, something big, no, something huge came up and it was part of him
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: HEYYY! I have a new story. I hope you like it. Check out my other stories if you want. Hope you like this story.**

5 years. They had been married five years. Until he decided he'd go off and have sex with the tramp that wanted him in highschool: Rachel. Haley had been crushed, she loved Nathan... she really did. But, not anymore. She's stronger than that, and she deserves more than loving someone who doesn't love her back.

Today, Haley was going to the doctor's with Brooke, her bestfriend. As they were driving towards the office Haley was nervous she didn't know why she hadn't had her period in three months. She hoped it was anything bad.

Brooke and Haley made their way into the doctor's office, signed in and sat in the uncomfortable waiting area chairs. It had been a half an hour and finally the elderly nurse came out of the office and called:

"Mrs.. Scott."

"Miss. James actually." Haley corrected.

"Sorry, Miss James." The nurse said leading Haley to the room. "The doctor should be there in a minute."

"Thank you." Haley said sitting on the bed. She then sighed.

"What's going on in that pretty head of yours, ex tutor-wife."

"Everything I guess. I wonder about Nathan and Rach-ho. I want to know if he's happy with her? And if he was ever happy with me..."

"Hales, he loves you."

"Not anymore."

And then an older male with a white coat walked in. "Hello, Mrs.. Scott."

"Miss. James." Haley corrected, again.

"Sorry, so why did you come and see me today?"

"Well, I've missed 3 periods and I have been really tired lately."

"Oh okay. Um, Miss James... I'm going to take a couple tests on you."

"Um alright."

-30 minutes after Haley had taken the tests-

Brooke and Haley went out for lunch to kill time while they waited for the tests to come back. Haley's ring tone on her cell phone went off and she picked it up.

"Hello?... Yes, this is Haley... Sure I can come in... Yup I'll see you in 15 minutes... Bye Doctor..."

"Tests are in?" Brooke asked.

"Yup. I'm going to go. You can stay and finish eating." Haley said standing up and grabbing her purse.

"No I want to be there for you."

"Aw, okay. Let's go."

-At the doctor's office-

"Hello Haley." The doctor said sitting down and signaling for Haley and Brooke to sit down. "So, the tests have came in and Haley... your pregnant." The doctor said smiling. "Congratulations. I'm going to leave you two alone for a second."

Haley began to cry, she was pregnant. She was going to have a baby.. with Nathan's blue eyes and short genes. This baby was going to be a part of her and Nathan. She had always wanted a family with Nathan. But, he chose 3 months ago that he didn't want one with her.

"Brooke, what am I going to do?"

"You're going to be fine, we're going to be fine. I'm going to be here for you unlike my deadbeat brother.." Brooke said pulling Haley in for a hug.

**Yes Brooke and Nathan are siblingss. :P Hope you liked it! Review! I'd love to hear what you think! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: HEY GUYS! I'm back with another chapter. I hope you like it. It's got some important information! Oh, and just to let you know. Nathan and Brooke are 10 months apart. Nathan being older. So, that's why they were in the same grade. Anyways. I'm going to let you read! Enjoy.**

**P.S. This chapter is 1041 words with out my A/N's. I made it longer for the reviewer that requested longer chapters. I believe it was Karmyn. Thanks for your critisim. It motivated me alot.**

After the visit to the hospital, Haley went home. She couldn't believe she was three months pregnant, with _Nathan's_ baby. After he left she never thought she'd have a chance to have a family with him. But, now she is. He just not a part of it.

As she walked through the large house she saw pictures and items that reminded her of Nathan. Like the picture of the Ravens after the State Championship and the pink bracelet she left on the coffee table ever since the night he left. Not daring to touch it.

Haley made her way upstairs to the guest bedroom. She couldn't sleep in the master anymore, their bed was to empty without him. And she couldn't face his smell on the pillow next to her. Haley curled herself up on the ball erasing Nathan from her mind so she could sleep. She placed her hand on her slightly swollen stomach and whispered:

"Mommy loves you, despite everything and anything. I'll never stop loving you."

-OTHOTH-

2 months later

The past two months had been pretty hectic for Haley. Starting with receiving her separation papers, making everything happening to her... reality and forcing her to have a new perspective on her and this babies life.

Haley's large belly was definitely obvious to everyone around her. As she walked through the grocery store she received many "Congratulations." and "How far along are you?"s. When she turned into the cookie aisle. Wanting to satisfy her craving for Oreo's with extra stuffing. She bumped into another cart.

"Oh my gosh I'm so sorry!" Haley said to the top of the man's head. When he looked up electric blue met dark brown. Haley suddenly felt uncomfortable with her baby bump. Trying to cover it with her arms.

"Haley?" He whispered.

"Yes Nathan?"

"We're pregnant?" Nathan said, still whispering.

"No, I'm pregnant. Me. You didn't want this." Haley said putting her hands on her stomach. "You didn't want me."

"Haley-"

"No Nathan. You chose to leave. You chose for this baby not to have a father. Congratulations you turned into your father. _Dan_."

"Haley we have to talk about this."

"There's nothing to talk about, Nathan."

"You can't prevent me from seeing my child, Hales."

"Don't call me Hales, you lost that privilege 5 months ago. And for the record. I would never prevent you from seeing your child. But, we can discuss that in 4 months when the baby is born. As of right now, I don't have anything to talk to you about. Goodbye Nathan." Haley said taking her cart and walking away.

"Me and Rachel are getting married." Nathan said trying to get her to come back.

Acting as if it never effected her. Haley yelled over her shoulder. "Have a great marriage. Hope it last longer than five years."

"_Ouch_." Nathan whispered barely being able to hear it himself. _Shit, she's mad. Why the hell did I lie?_

-OTHOTH-

Haley walked into Brooke's house with tears streaming down her face. She sat onto the couch beside Brooke and continued to sob.

"Haley, what happened? Are you okay? Is the baby okay?" Brooke said franticly.

"Physically... I'm fine. Mentally... Not so much." Haley replied coldly.

"What happened Haley?"

"He's going to marry her." Haley whispered. "They're going to get married! He loves her! He's suppose to love me Brooke... he said always and forever. We were suppose to be together forever!"

"You saw _Nathan_? When! Where."

"Today at the supermarket. I went to go get Oreo's because I really wanted Oreo's and then I bumped into him and he saw that I was pregnant and he kept on saying how I can't prevent him from seeing his child and I told him he can when the baby is born and then when I walked away he told me he was marrying Rachel. Can you believe it! He's going to marry that whore! We aren't even divorced yet Brooke!" Haley yelled continuing to cry.

"Woah, Hales. Calm down."

"He called me Hales."

"I know sweetie."

"No, today he called me Hales. It sounded so beautiful and familiar. Oh gosh Brooke, what am I going to do? I can't live without him."

"I know you can't. I'll be back, I'm going to go something about this." Brooke said, getting up and grabbing her purse.

"Brooke you can't leave me!"

"I'll be back in an hour. You'll be fine. There is Oreo's in the cupboard."

"With extra stuffing?" Haley said perking up a little bit.

"With extra stuffing."

"Yay! See you in an hour, Brookie!" Haley said bouncing up and running towards the kitchen.

"See you in an hour, Tutor-Monster." Brooke whispered to herself as she walked out of her house and towards her car.

-OTHOTH-

Without knocking Brooke walked into her brother's small apartment. Noticing beer bottles, pizza boxes all over the place and her brother sitting in his pajamas with a controller in his hand.

"Wow. Looks like a great life your living. I'm kind of jealous."

"Go away, Brooke."

"No I won't because I have a hormonal pregnant girl, who happens to be your wife! Sitting in my house crying and eating all my Oreo's."

"She's crying?" Nathan asked softly.

"Yeah she's crying. My dumbass brother told her he was getting married to the person who tore apart their marriage and by the looks of it, it looks like the dumbass was lying. Rachel dumped you?" Brooke said scanning the room with her eyes.

"No."

"Then why is your apartment a disaster? It looks like the way it did when Haley left to go on tour during our senior year."

"Because Haley dumped me. And thanks for ripping open old wounds, makes me feel a lot better."

"Haley dumped you five months ago, Nathan." Brooke said ignoring his last comment.

"It still hurts."

"Then why would you cheat on her!" Brooke yelled.

"I didn't." Nathan whispered.

"What?"

"I didn't cheat on her."

"Then why... why would she break up with you?

"Because she walked in on Rachel kissing me on our couch."

"That's still cheating Nathan."

"I didn't kiss Rachel. She kissed _me_. She came to me and Haley's house, with no clothes on and I'm pretty sure she was high and then she like pushed me onto the couch and started kissing me. And that's when Haley walked in."

"So that's why she destroyed that couch." Brooke said out loud to herself. "But, anyways this is great! Now you tell her your story and then everyone can be happy! And Naley can be together again."

"It's not that simple Brooke."

"Why?"

"Because I told Haley I never loved her."

**Author's Note: Did you like it? I'm sorry about my writing. It's just I perfer happy Naley. And I'm trying to speed up the process to get to happy Naley. Btw, I think this is going to be a short story. Maybe 10 chapters. Which I hope to finish in the next month. PLEASE REVIEW! IT MAKES ME SO MOTIVATED TO WRITE! Let me know if you want anything specific to happen to Naley, I'm up for anything! Hope you enjoyed. Until next time. Bye. :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: So this is a short chapter because it's just a flashback. Brooke and Nathan's convo will continue in the next chapter. Anyways I hope you enjoy this chapter and I hope it answers some questions.**

_Nathan was sitting at home watching ESPN classics. Haley had just gone out to get some stuff for dinner and she should be back any minute. He heard a knock on the door, he wondered why Haley was knocking considering it was open. He figured that maybe she had he hands full. So he stood up and made his way to the door. When he opened it. He found Rachel a girl he hadn't seen in five years, standing on his front doorstep. Naked. _

_"Rachel, what are you doing here? Why are you naked?" Nathan said taking a step away from her._

_"Oh! Natieeeee." She said slurring on the 'e'. "I missed you so much!" She said closing the space between them and starting to kiss his neck._

_"Rachel. Stop. Get off of me. I told you no in highschool and that still stands. Get out of my house. Haley's going to be home any second." Nathan yelled pushing her away._

_"Your still married to that nerd! Oh well, you know you want me Nathan. You always have." Rachel said closing the space again and put her hands on his chest._

_"No I don't Rachel. You have to go."_

_"I'm not leaving until you give me what I want." Rachel said in a husky voice._

_"And what do you want Rachel?" Nathan said oblivious to her flirting._

_"You." Rachel said before pushing him onto the couch and strateling his hips. She leaned down and started kissing his lips. And then his neck. Not giving Nathan a chance to get out from beneath her. And that's when he heard it, Haley's scream. He quickly pushed Rachel off of him and stood up wiping his lips._

_"Haley it's not what it looks like." Nathan said, taking two strides to get in front of her._

_"What do you mean? It doesn't look like you cheating on me with Rachel! Because it does!"_

_"I'm not Haley! This has never happened before! I swear! She-"_

_"She what? What did she do!"_

_"Gave him the best half an hour of his life." Rachel said behind Nathan._

_"Rachel get out of my house. I slapped you once in highschool and I am not afraid to do it again."_

_"Okay. I'm going!" Rachel said putting her hands up in defense. "Call me next time you need me, babe." Rachel said to Nathan before kissing him on the lips and walking out of the door._

_"Babe?" Haley said narrowing her eyes. "You said nothing happened. That this was a one time thing!"_

_"It's actually never happened before!" Nathan yelled._

_"Do not yell at me Nathan I'm not the one in the wrong here, you are! I have been through alot, I will do for better or worst, for sickness and in health. But I will not do infidelity!"_

_"You don't get it Haley! Listen to me for one god damn second! I. DID. NOT. SLEEP. WITH. RACHEL!"_

_"But you kissed her!" Haley screamed back. "While she was naked."_

_"Dammit Hales!"_

_"You know Nathan if you didn't love me. You could of just left. It would have hurt a lot less if you just walked out when you realized you never loved me."_

_In a fit of rage, Nathan said something he knew he was going to regret. "You're right I never loved you." And then he walked out the door and slammed it behind him._

**Hey! Did you like it? I hope so. Hope it answered some questions I know Nathan is a complete dick in the end of the chapter. But I hope you don't completely hate him he's going to make a complete 360 by the end of this story. Anyways review it keeps me so motivated. I loved every review I got last time. And I promise the next chapter will be longer! Bye for now.**


	4. Chapter 4

**AUTHORS NOTE: hey guys I'm back with another chapter. I hope it answers some of your questions. I would like to thank kaya17tj for sticking with me and helping me write this. I couldn't do it with out you. Anyways I'll let you read. Bye.**

Brooke hit Nathan over the back of the head. "Nathan! Are you stupid! Why would you do that! Why would you tell her you never loved her! You could of potentially just lost the best thing in your life. The two best things in your life!"

"I know Brooke! But you know the way I get when I'm mad. Also, on top of that she wasn't listening to me, which made me even more mad. I guess I just kind of snapped and said something I now regret." Nathan said, putting his head down.

"So, if you regretted it why didn't you tell me? Why did you go after her and tell her you didn't mean it. Why did you file separation papers?"

"Because Haley doesn't deserve me. She doesn't deserve someone who didn't have the strength to push a girl off him, or be mature enough to not say something stupid. Also, she deserves someone who was born to be a great father to her child. I don't know how to be a dad, Brooke because our dad was a jackass and only taught me how to shoot a ball through a hoop."

"Dad taught you how to be great at shooting a ball through a hoop." Brooke said, tapping Nathan on the nose with her finger. "And for the record, Haley loves you and she's scared to death. You two are just so damn stubborn. You need to fight for her Nathan you need to show her how strong you are and that your going to be there for her. She just wants you to be a family, even though she won't admit it... that's all she's ever wanted."

"But, what if I mess everything up again Brooke. There's a baby in this situation and I don't want him or her to be put in a situation where they have an absentee parent. You know how hard that was for us."

"Well, this baby won't have a absentee parent because you are going to get up and go have a shower because we have an appointment to go to."

"For what? Are you okay?"

"Nathan you are so stupid sometimes. We are going to Haley's appointment. She has a doctor's appointment today and she's going to get an ultrasound. This is her first one. Now the appointment is at 4 and it's 3:00. Now get your stinky butt in the shower or else we're never going to get there in time."

Nathan turned and walked away, stopping once to turn back and say thank you to Brooke.

"No problem. Anything for my little niece or nephew."

Nathan smirked and walked up the stairs. He was finally happy, after five months he was finally going to get Haley back. He was finally going to get his family back.

-45 minutes later-

"So, what's the gameplan Brooke?"

"Well we're not going to go in there like a friggin' Scott army. I'm going to get in there and sit with her and then I'll send you a text saying that she's going in. And your going to wait outside the door until I give you the signal you to come in. Okay?"

"Okay. What if she doesn't want me in there? She still thinks I'm cheating on her."

"Well, I know Haley. And if I leave the room when you come in she won't want to be alone, then for giving you a chance to show that your going to fight to be in her and this baby's life. Are you sure this is what you want Nathan?"

"This is all I want. I want my family back, Brooke. I want Haley back." Nathan said running his hands through his hair.

"Then don't screw this up. There's to much to lose."

"I know, I won't." Nathan said kissing his sister on the cheek. "Now get in there and help me get my wife back."

-OTHOTH-

After a half an hour in the waiting room Haley was finally called for her appointment. Brooke sent her brother a text to warn him to come in. _It's time to get your family back, Natie-poo. _

-OTHOTH-

Nathan smirked at Brooke's text. He got out of his car and made his way into the doctor's office making his way up to the desk.

"Can I ask you which room Haley James-Scott is in?"

"I can't give that information out to anyone but her close family."

"She's my wife. She's here to get an ultrasound on _our_ child."

"Well, congratulation sir. She's in room 4."

"Thanks so much." Nathan said before running towards room 4. He looked in the window and noticed Haley laying on the bed talking to Brooke. She was smiling, but it didn't quite reach her eyes. She looked defeated, broken even.

-OTHOTH-

"You excited to see your baby, Haley?"

"Yeah. I just wish Nathan could be here. He deserves to see his child to, you know? Despite what he did. I still feel like he has a right to see his child."

"You do?"

"Yeah. This baby doesn't deserve his or her father missing out on their life because their parents weren't meant to be."

"Well what if Nathan could be here, Hales."

"He's probably to busy planning his wedding, besides why would he want to be around some bitchy hormonal pregnant girl when he could be with his fiance."

Brooke turned around giving Nathan a wink through the window, and within seconds Nathan stormed through the door.

"_Me_." He whispered. "Hales. I know that you probably don't want to hear it. But I didn't cheat on you, Rachel came to our house and kissed me and I didn't have a chance to get her off me before you walked in. I just wanted you to know that because, I love you Hales. I always have and I always will. Always and forever right?"

"But, Nathan you said... you said you didn't love me."

"I was mad Hales, really mad. And I said something incredibly stupid. I know that doesn't forgive what I said. But, I just came here to let you know that I'll fight for you... and this baby because you guys are my family and that's all that matters to me."

Haley let a few tears fall. _That's all I wanted to hear._ And then before she had a chance to say anything the doctor walked in. He looked at Nathan and said:

"Who are you?"

"I'm the father."

"He's the father."

Nathan and Haley said at the same time. Then turned to eachother and smiled.

**Yayyy.. Happy Naley! :)**

**I know it may seem like Haley is forgiving to soon. But, she still loves him. Plus she's hormonal which makes it easier for her to want to want to forgive him. Anyways I hope you enjoyed! Review and let me know if you want anything to happen to Naley. I'll try and update soon. Bye for now.**


	5. Chapter 5

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hey guys I'm back with another chapter. It's pretty long. And kind of answers your reviews. Anyways. I'm going to let you read again I would like to thank kaya17tj, she's like my guardian angel. Well, enjoy reading!**

"So, Mr. and Mrs. Scott. Everything seems to be going by quite well with the baby. It is still to early to know the gender but you can find that out at your next appointment in 3 weeks. Well, have a good day, stop by the front desk and schedule another appointment. See you in three weeks."

Nathan helped Haley off the bed and the made their way towards the front desk. After quickly scheduling an appointment. Haley and Nathan made there way outside.

"So, to celebrate us having a healthy baby. I was wondering if you wanted to go out for dinner."

"I'm sorry if I gave you the wrong impression but, I'm not ready to let you in yet. Maybe as this baby's father but not as my husband. You hurt me so much that day and it still hurts. I can't just forgive you. Give me time Nathan... let me heal."

"But, Hales."

"I'm sorry Nathan. I can't pretend, it's not fair to you or me. I'll see you in three weeks. Goodbye."

"Bye." Nathan whispered. He couldn't believe it. Just when he thought her walls were crumbling down she built the right back up, stronger then ever.

-In Brooke's car-

"Dammit!" Nathan said slamming the door behind him as he got in. He banged his head on the head rest.

"Woah so I'm guessing our gameplan didn't go so well."

"No, it went great until we left the doctor's office and then I made a fool of myself and asked her to go to dinner with me.

"And I'm guessing she she said no."

"Ding ding ding. Brooke's a winner."

"She's hurt Nate. You need to give her time also, don't go and say that this was my idea because I did not tell you to ask her out to dinner. You spooked her."

"I know, I could feel her building up her walls again... like she always does."

"You know, sometimes people build up walls just to see if the other person's feelings are real."

"But, my feelings are real! I love her so much Brooke and it's killing me that I lost her. I just want her back. I just want her to love me back."

"Don't worry, true love always finds it's way in the end."

"I hope so. Thanks Brooke."

"No problem, I love you big brother."

"I love you too, little sis." Nathan said leaning over and kissing his sister on the head. Receiving the signature Scott smirk from her.

-OTHOTH-

Haley made her way up her porch steps, she just wanted to get inside and fall asleep it had been a really long day. Until, she saw her best friend of 13 years, Lucas sitting on her porch swing.

"Lucas! Oh I missed you so much." Haley said jumping up and hugging her friend.

"I missed you too, Hales." Lucas said pulling her closer to him.

"Where's Nate?"

"Um, we're separated." Haley said looking down.

"A guy leaves for six months on a book tour and two of his closest friends separate. And apparently get pregnant."

"Uh, yeah. Let's go inside I have to talk to you." Haley said, taking Lucas' hand and leading him inside to the couch.

"You should sit, Luke."

"No, I think I'll stand. What's up, Hales?" Lucas said crossing his arms.

Haley's eyes welled up with tears. "You have to promise to not freak out and go after Nathan."

"I can't promise that Haley. Tell me what he did. Why did you break up?" Lucas said impatiently.

The tears began to fall. "We broke up because... I walked in on him kissing a girl on our couch... and she was naked."

"I'm going to kill him." Lucas said turning towards the door.

"Lucas! Please don't." She yelled and grabbed his arm.

"No Hales. That cheating asshole is going to get what's coming to him." And with that Lucas walked out and slammed the door behind him.

-OTHOTH-

Nathan was sitting on his couch and playing NBA Live, just like he had for five months. Until he heard banging on his door. He got up and answered it, behind it stood Lucas.

"Hey Luke. Your back." Nathan said with a weak smile.

"Don't hey Luke me! I told you when we were in highschool that if you ever hurt Haley. I would come after you and here's me keeping that promise."

And then fist met face, and then it did again, and another 3 times. But Nathan didn't fight back he didn't even block himself.

"Why did you do it? Why would you cheat on her. In the home you two shared! How stupid are you." Punch. "Why aren't you fighting back?"

"Because I deserve it. I hurt Haley. Gosh, I hate Rachel so much. She ruined everything." Nathan said getting out of Lucas' grip and standing up.

"What do you mean! You chose to cheat on Haley! Don't go and blame Rachel, just because your stupid."

"I didn't cheat on Haley. She just showed up one day and started making out with me. And that's when Haley walked in."

"And you didn't push her off you or like kick her out of your house?"

"I couldn't. I didn't have time. Haley walked in like 2 seconds after Rachel started kissing me."

"Oh shit, no wonder Haley kicked you out. That probably looked really bad."

"Yeah thanks tips." Nathan said sitting on the couch and sighing deeply. "I lost everything, Luke. Haley was all I had. Dammit. Why did I say that!"

"Say what?"

"Haley didn't tell you?"

"No."

"Uh, I kind of told her I never loved her."

"And now I want to punch you again."

"Before you do that. I just want to say, it was incredibly stupid and I regret it now. I was so mad. And she was being her regular stubborn self so I snapped."

"I'm not going to punch you Nate. But, why wouldn't you just go after her the next day and tell her that you love her."

"Because I'm stubborn too."

Lucas smiled at this. "Yeah I know. So, I guess I should give you a congratulations."

"For what? Royally screwing everything up?"

"No. Your going to be a dad. That's great Nate." Lucas smiled and punched him on the arm.

"Yeah... To bad I won't have Haley."

"No, you will."

"Why are you so understanding? You just punched me because of Haley. And now your saying we're going to be together. I don't get it?"

"Remember highschool when me and Brooke were dating and then Rachel showed up and started flirting with me and then picked me for the fantasy boy draft. I know how you're feeling Nate, I've been in your boat. And besides you and Haley are meant to be. You'll get through this."

"God you sound like my sister."

"Well I am dating her." Lucas smirked.

**How'd you like it? REVIEW GIVES ME SO MUCH INSPIRATION.**

**P.S. LUCAS IS NOT A SCOTT. There is no creepy brother sister relationship there. :P**

**Also, I'm putting a poll on my profile for which gender you want Naley's baby to be. **

**Anyways bye for now. :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hey everyone. I AM SOSOSOSOSOSO sorry that I haven't wrote in so long, but I hope this makes up for it! There is a song in the chapter called Home Ain't Where His Heart Is Anymore by Shania Twain. I think it works well with this story and I would recommend it, if you like country music. Also, the dress that Haley wears in this chapter is on my profile. Well, I'm not going to continue to stop you from reading this chapter so here you go! Hope you enjoy.**

"So you're going to play at Tric tonight?" Lucas looked to Haley.

"Yeah, ever since you told me that music is going to save me the night you came back. I've been writing a song and I am healing. I think if I prove to myself and the audience that maybe, just maybe I'm going to be okay. I think then, be able to heal even more." Haley said placing her small hand on the top of her large baby bump.

"I'm proud of you Hales, I really am and I'm glad your healing. But, have you ever thought about maybe letting 'he-who-shall-not-be-named' back into you life?" The blonde questioned.

"What kind of question is that Lucas? OF COURSE I HAVE. Every day and every night. He's my husband and the father of my child. Sure, I want him back in my life and sure, I want nothing but to have a family with him and this little boy or girl. But, he did the most unforgiving thing to do in a marriage, and I need time. Time to think of what to say to him, how to act around him, how I'm going to forgive him if I ever do..." Haley said with tears rolling down her cheeks.

"I'm sorry Hales." He said hugging her. "I shouldn't have mentioned it. But, for arguments sake, this baby is going to be here in a little more than two months. You don't have a lot of time Hales. You need to fix this. You need to make it civil, because no matter what your always going to be apart of eachother's lives because of this baby."

"I know, Luke. Thanks." She said pulling away. "Well, I'm going to go and try to find clothes for my show because the word on the street is that a pregnant girl who doesn't fit into any of her fancy clothes has to go perform in front of a whole crowd."

"Oh about that, Brooke sent me here with something." Lucas walked over to the coat closet to take out a beautiful purple dress. "She made you this for tonight. You going to look beautiful tonight and your going to do great. Now go get ready I'll be back in an hour and a half to pick you up."

"Thanks Luke again. For everything."

"No problem I'm always here for you, best friend."

"I know." Haley turned and started walking upstairs, before turning quickly. "Luke?"

"Yeah."

"Can you invite Nathan?"

"Sure. But, is that what you want?"

"I think so, or at least I hope so."

-OTHOTH-

"Okay, so what is the next step in Operation Get Haley to Love Nathan Again..."

"1, I have no idea. 2, you're nuts. And 3, why can't this 'operation' have a shorter name?" Nathan said.

"1, get thinking mister because we're running out of time here. 2, only slightly and don't judge me or else I'll hurt you. And 3, fine call it like OGHLNA." Brooke retorted.

"Alright. So, what do you have in mind?" Nathan said.

"Ummm..."

"OPERATION GET HALEY TO LOVE NATHAN AGAIN IS OFFICIALLY A GO!" Lucas said, barging into Brooke's house.

"What'd you do Broody?" Brooke asked her boyfriend.

"So you know how Haley's performing tonight? Well, I was talking to her about that and Nathan and then when I was leaving she asked me to ask Nathan if he wanted to go and watch her tonight." He said smiling.

Brooke squealed. "AAHHH! Broody your the best boyfriend ever! I love you!" She screamed and then gently kissed his lips.

"Yeah, thanks man." Nathan said, his smile never leaving his face. "I'm going to go home and get ready."

"Okay. Have funnn, and don't look ugly. We'll see you at Tric. Bye Nate." Brooke said kissing her brother on the cheek. "And Broody I'm going to go shower."

"Okay."

"Are you coming?" She said with a wink.

"Oh my god. Gross, brother still in the house." Nathan said before leaving and shutting the door behind him.

-OTHOTH-

Haley was sitting under a desk in her dressing room, humming the tune of a song to try and get rid of her pre-show jitters. She stopped humming when she heard the door open and close.

"Hello?" She said starting to get out from beneath the desk.

"Hales? What are you doing under there?" Nathan laughed.

"Oh, uh, just a pre-show ritual." She said. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to give you these." He said, pulling the small purple wildflowers from behind his back.

"Aw, thank you Nathan. They're beautiful."

"You're beautiful. And I just want to say that I love you and I'll fight for you. And for our baby because Hales, I want this family. I told you when were 16 that you're my family, and you always will be."

I tear fell from Haley's eye. "But, the love is gone Nathan, you said the day you left. And I don't want you to just be saying you love me because I'm having our baby. I want you to love me because you actually love me."

"Hales-"

"Mrs. Scott. 5 minutes until showtime." The blonde stage manager said.

"Ok thank you, I'll be there in a second." Haley said, wiping the tears from under her eyes.

"Haley-"

"I can't right now, Nathan." She to one of the small flowers from the boquet. "The roots are still there, it just takes time. But, in the mean time let me go, give me space."

-OTHOTH-

Haley sat at the grand piano, on the large stage with the band behind her.

"Hi everyone! How are you doing?" A large roar from the crowd answered her question. "Ha, that's good. Well, I am going to be singing my newest song Home Ain't Where His Heart Is Anymore. I hope you enjoy it. And to the boy this is about, I hope this doesn't hurt you, But this is how I heal."

Nathan's head shot up and he looked at her. He shook his head and smiled, Knowing she could see him.

Haley looked down at the piano. And began to play.

_He knew how to reach me deep inside_

_And he found a part of me I could not hide_

_And we'd walk and talk and touch tenderly_

_Then he'd lay me down and make love to me _

_We built a love so strong and couldn't break_

_There was not a road we were afraid to take_

_And we'd kiss all the way from Arkansas to Rome _

_'Cause in each other's arms we were home sweet home _

_But he don't feel the same _

_Since our lives became_

_Years of bills, babies and change _

_Home ain't where his heart is anymore_

_He may hang his hat behind our bedroom door_

_But he don't lay his head down to love me like before_

_Home ain't where his heart is anymore _

_If foundations made of stone can turn to dust_

_Then the hardest hearts of steel can turn to rust_

_If he could only find that feeling once again_

_If we could only change the way the story ends_

_And he may still come home_

_But I live here alone_

_The love that built these walls is gone _

_Home ain't where his heart is anymore_

_He may hang his hat behind our bedroom door_

_But he don't lay his head down to love me like before_

_He don't lay his head down to love me like before_

_Home ain't where his heart is anymore_

_No, home ain't where his heart is _

Haley stood up and bowed. "Thanks so much." She choked out before running off stage.

Nathan, who now had tears in his eyes also, ran after her.

-OTHOTH-

Nathan made his way to her dressing room. Once he saw her standing in the middle of the room sobbing he took her in his arms and held on with everything he could. The two 20-something's sobbed together.

"I love you, Hales. So much, not just because of this baby. But, because of everything you are, smart, beautiful, kind, and a soon-to-be great mother of our child and I will give you all the time you need but, in the mean time... I will tell you I love you every chance I get because I won't stop fighting, not until my heart stops beating."

Haley's breath got caught in her throat.

"Hales? Are you okay?" Nathan asked, worried.

"Yeah it just hurts."

"What hurts? Do you want me to take you to the hospital?"

"No, I'm fine, it's just the baby's kicking for the first time." She said smiling.

"Can I feel it?" Haley nodded. "Woah, he's kicking so hard."

"Yeah." She breathed. "He or she defiantly have you're long legs."

Nathan laughed. "Yeah."

-OTHOTH-

The next morning Nathan drove up to Brooke's house and started knocking frantically on the door.

Brooke answered it.

"Nathan what are you doing here?" Brooke asked, wiping the sleep from her eyes. "It's 8:30 in the morning."

"We have to go shopping, I going to build a nursery.

**I hope you enjoyed it. :) Review. It makes me so motivated to write. Again I'm sorry for the delay. :) Thanks for sticking with me. :)**

**Also, Don't forget to answer the poll on my profile it's to find out what gender you want Naley's baby to be. :) I'm closing it soon.**


End file.
